Sonic Truth or Dare- Don't judge a girl by her dares!
by Lozza-puzzles
Summary: When a truth or dare game begins Shadow thinks Amy's dares are lame but he soon finds out he was wrong!


Sonic Truth or dare

The group sat bored staring into space, waiting for someone, anyone to say something. The sound of rain could be heard pitter-pattering outside the flat on the 11th floor, about the only sound there was apart from a couple of bored grumbles shadow gave off. "What kind of sleep over is this" said a certain blue hedgehog "we can't just sit around bored all night". Rouge looked up from her magazine "well what do you suggest we do?" she asked ears pricking up at the thought of anything to do. Everyone in the room looked up at him (Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, Cream, Silver, Blaze and Amy). Sonic smirked, happy with his idea "why don't we play truth or dare?" he said smiling.

The whole group froze apart from the white bat in the corner "Great idea!" she said standing up. "I don't know whether that's a great idea" Silver said keeping back laughter "Remember what happened last time?" The black and hedgehog in the corner stared over at the appropriately name silver hedgehog with pink cheeks. He remembered all too well what happened last time "No, it's a bad idea" he stated firmly. Cream stared confused at Silver, Sonic and Knuckles who were laughing hysterically at the coal hedgehog in the corner "what happened last time?" she asked eyes glowing. There group stopped laughing "we will tell you when you're older" blaze said patting the rabbit on the head.

"Please Shadow?" the little rabbit said with big eyes "please can you play". Everyone stared at him "Come on Shads, or are you too scared?" Sonic said knowing this would work on Shadow who let out a great sigh and said "fine". Everyone cheered and with that the truth or dare games begun.

"Because I thought of it I get to go first" Sonic said, everyone thought this was fair so simple nodded in agreement. Sonic grabbed an empty bottle off the side of the table placed it on the floor, when he spun it, it landed on tails. "Truth or dare?" sonic asked the orange fox who thought carefully and then proceeded to say "truth". Sonic thought but only a second before asking the friend he had known all these years "do you have a crush on cream?" This question came s no surprise to the fox who was now slightly pink "eh… yeah, I guess" he said looking at the floor and then at the little rabbit in the corner of the room who was just sat awkwardly blushing. After some time the fox looked up and spun the bottle which landed in Amy. Tails glanced over across the room at sonic who was mouthing "don't do it" but he ignored this "I dare you to kiss sonic". The blue hedgehog face palmed and gave a death glare at the little fox. "Okey dokey" Amy said skipping happily across the room. Sonic closed his eyes and tensed as the pink hedgehog planted a big kiss on sonics cheek and then skipped back to her spot and spun the bottle. It landed on Shadow. Shadow would have been nervous if it had not been Amy who was giving the dare, her dares were always rubbish. "You don't scare me pinkie" he said smirking "Your dare are the worst, dare". Amy became very angry very quickly but kept her cool and said "I dare you not to move from that spot for the rest of the night" she said happy with herself. Shadow didn't seem to understand why this was such a good dare and simply said "pfft easy!" The cocky hedgehog spun the bottle which landed on blaze. He smiled and said "I dare you to kiss the person **(or animal thingy XD)** in the room that you like the most". The purple cat stood up and walked around in circles before stopping before silver and planting a kiss on the lips of Silver who to her surprise kissed her back! Shadow was starting o feel uncomfortable, he stood up. "Where are you going, Shadow?" Amy asked. Shadow looked confused and said "To the toilet, if its any of your business!" She smiled, her dare was finally paying off and going to plan "I thought you weren't allowed to move, that's what the dare was" she said smirking. He sighed, she was right and with that sat back down. Blaze spun the bottle and this time It landed on sonic "truth or dare" she asked. He looked at her and smiled cockily, need her ask? He wasn't about to look like a wimp in front of everyone! "Dare" he said. She laughed and handed him a pink fairy costume "put this on and wear it for the rest of the night". Sonic was horrified but all the same he did it and trust me when he came back into the main room there were great fits of laughter from everyone, even shadow who was now sat fidgeting, he really needed the loo! Sonic once again spun the bottle this time it landed on cream "truth" she said almost immediately, she had seen the dares going round and didn't want one! "Do you like tails back?" he asked smiling. Tails ears pricked up and he looked over at cream, "yes" she said blushing rosy pink. She spun the bottle and it landed on silver "truth" he said, he was smart, it might be cream but it was better safe than sorry. Cream thought for a second then said "how much do you like blaze". Silver took a deep breath and then said "a lot". Everyone clapped at the second couple of the night apart from Shadow who sat grumpily on the floor. Silver spun the bottle it landed on Rouge "dare". Silver smiled and instantly said "I dare you to do your make up blindfolded" Rouge smiled, this was easy she said and wandered off to do her makeup and to everyone surprise she returned looking perfect. "There's only one person left to dare, that's you Knuckie, I presume your being brave and doing dare?" he smile at her "of course!" he said. The at smiled then winked at Amy, she may not like the girly hedgehog that much but this would be hilarious "I dare you to punch shadow in the stomach" she said. Knuckles being the knuckle head he was didn't understand but still he walked over to the grumpy hedgehog and lifted his arm "you dare!" Shadow said but it was too late, Knuckle drove his fist into Shadows stomach before he could even say "Chaos control!" all the pressure was to much for Shadow's poor bladder and to everyone's amusement he wet himself! He stared down at the yellow puddle he was sat in and went bright red. "So my dares are no good?" Amy said smiling.


End file.
